Tell No Lies
by Necrocora
Summary: Ginny gets put up to one final dare, one which forces her to face her worst fear... the Draco Monster. Rated T for language and sexual references.


A/N New fanfic, designed for my tired mind because I'm tired on focusing on writing well. I just want to write a totally crap fanfic with lots of crazy things going on. Yes, I want to see if I can actually go back to the Revenge of the Fools days. No story, no plot, just lots of stupid things strung together. That's my general idea for this story, so I hope you guys like that kind of thing. But it is a Ginny/Draco and yes they will be asses, both of them.

Relationship Forecast

Probability of sex: 5 (I'd really rather keep it PG-13, closer to R sure, but still PG-13)

Probability of kissing: 100  
Probability of cheating: 90

Probability of a meaningful relationship: 45

"Okay, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

Well, this was one of the simplest questions ever asked by a person, but in the wizarding world something more along the lines of 'Poison or Hex?' was more common. Ginny thought about for about two seconds before she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Dare."

"Oh, not again!" Francie exclaimed. This was usually what happened. Francie would feign annoyance, and Ginny would play along. Nothing was ever taken very seriously.

The redhead shrugged. "Well, you might as well not ask 'cause you know I'm never going to take a truth." A look of complete mischief crossed her face briefly, before completely being replaced with mocking austereness. "So…….. what's the dare? Betcha can't think of anything that would embarrass me."

"Sure I could. I'm just too nice."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Kiss Ron."

"WHAT!"

"Told you." Francie looked very smug with herself.

"Hey, he's my brother! Incest is so not cool." Leaning back in the plush red common room chair Ginny gagged.

"Stop the hand gestures it makes you look bulimic slash suicidal." That only earned her a glare from the chair opposite her.

"Okay, fine. Point taken. What's my dare?"

"Kiss Ron."

"No seriously. That's disgusting."

"Exactly."

Ginny looked at Francie to try and figure out if she was actually being completely serious, or if she was just seriously trying to piss her off. Well, the latter was definitely a possibility because it was working.

"New rules."

"Ugh. No Ginny! That's not fair. You always change the rules when I pick a really good dare."

"It's a really gross dare."

"Those are the best!"

"Well then why can't you dare me to pick my butt and eat all the stuff that comes out?"

"Would you seriously let me dare you to do that?" Francie had a very thoughtful expression in her eyes, almost hopeful.

"No."

"Oh, well then what's the point of using that as an example?"

Ginny chose to ignore that last bit. "New rules: no sexual things with siblings or siblings friends, unless of course, they're really hot."

The chair groaned with Francie as she sank back in her chair, disappointed. "You just HAVE to suck the fun out of everything, you leech. Well, guess what? I veto your freaking proposal. Ha!"

"Night Francie." As always, being the stubborn one she was, Ginny refused to be defeated. She made to get up from the soft cushions. And as always, being the queen of compromise she was, Francie sighed but stopped her.

"Okay, fine, you don't have to kiss Ron."

"Good." Ginny sank beck in her chair looking very smug with herself.

"You have to kiss Malfoy."

"I think I have a better rule now," she grumbled.

"Yeah, well, you can't change anything now. We agreed that there couldn't be more than one rule change every 24 hours. Remember?"

Her head hung so low that Francie couldn't even see Ginny's eyes; they were completely lost beneath her eyelashes. What she could see though was that there was a deep scowl resting on her lips, and it was abundantly clear that Ginny was very pissed off. Oh well, that was the fun of this game wasn't it?

"I think we need to actually start doing something." It was said in a very avoidant manner, which made Francie think that she really had hit a nerve on this one. That was a very good thing. She smiled, although, made sure that Ginny couldn't see it.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to do it. But fine, if you really don't want to play it anymore, than we can stop… After you do this one last one."

There was a rather loud growl coming from the other chair.

"And it's the usual. If you don't you've got to give me 10 galleons."

Ginny made another growl under her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Never mind." Ginny was refusing to look Francie in the eye.

"Awww. Little Ginny's pissed off! Yay!"

"Oh, fuck you too."

"I know Malfoy is the most repulsive being on earth, but seriously, with an ass like that what do you have against kissing him?"

"He's a wanker." No surprise there.

"Well, everyone knows _that._"

Right as the clock struck eleven, Ginny stalked up the dormitory stairs, as if on cue. She did, however, conveniently forget to say good night to Francie.

"Till tomorrow, my little lezzy." Francie blew her a wet kiss that caused everyone in the room to stop and stare at her. She quite liked the expressions of surprise on their faces. Hmmm, it was very addicting, the whole shock tactic thing. The last response she got was from Ginny herself, who flipped Francie the bird right before disappearing into the dormitory without even gracing it with a face shot.

Turning back to the other residents of the room who had their mouths hanging open, she had a naughty idea. "She really knows how to work it, my Ginny Winny. Oh, that tongue!" That turned a few faces red.


End file.
